


Cream pie 1

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 但我不知悔改, 我是变态
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 我ooc抹布V哥无D的戏份站街、轮奸有是5之后的事情
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry) - Relationship, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), mob - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cream pie 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【文中的货币是日元、因为官方给的价格是￥455+税（按百分之十算），合起来是500円（是硬币）】

“嘿，婊子，你什么价？”Vergil看着今晚第一个敢过来问价格的男人——油腻的、矮小的、已经被酒精搞大了肚子的中年男人。  
“500。”Vergil站在巷子里，只有一半的身体落在昏黄的灯光下、银白色的头发被镀上金黄。  
“什么？”中年男人拍了拍自己的额头，听到这个价格的那一瞬间他以为是自己的耳朵被酒精泡坏了，“你再说一遍，多少钱？”  
“500、随你怎么样，射一次就是500。”  
Vergil说这句话的时候声音都在抖，他知道这句话的后果、他也知道接下来他将要面对什么。  
“嘿嘿！这么漂亮、还这么便宜？不会有病吧？”男人嘴上说着怕有病，可是他的眼神却不是——像是饿疯了的红蜥蜴闻见流血的人类。  
“我没有。”Vergil还没说完就被男人按着肩膀跪下去——于是顺从的按照着男人的力度单膝跪下——但是这男人实在是有点太矮了，还需要Vergil低头才能含住他的阴茎。  
“给老子舔、舔硬了再操你！”  
Vergil就像是被设定好服从一切指令的机器人，他用嘴拉开裤子的拉链，从内裤前面的开口里找出那一根软绵绵的阴茎，然后用湿热的口腔包裹它。  
还未勃起的状态又软又短，“相比起玩具,这个尺寸没什么。”Vergil想着。  
下一秒他的侧脸就被扇了一巴掌，“老子让你好好给我舔、你在发什么呆？”  
“对…唔嗯…起。”或许是一巴掌让阴茎感受到了肌肉的震颤或者是说话时咽喉的收缩，男人的阴茎终于不是软绵绵的橡皮糖的样子了、海绵体的充血也让阴茎稍微变大了一些。  
“转过去、我要开始操你了！让你尝尝老子的厉害！”  
Vergil转过身趴下，屁股抬高、腰部下陷、头埋在自己的小臂上——他还没太进入感觉，不过他被玩弄到熟透的肠道已经准备好了——在跪下口交的时候。  
男人把Vergil风衣的下摆掀上去遮住街上老旧路灯发出的微弱光芒，把裤子扒到腿弯然后一鼓作气顶了进去。  
“啊……唔……”虽然肠道已经被多次的调教的烂熟——自己干的或者是以前被强制的，但是一瞬间贯穿肛口的感觉还是让Vergil呜咽出声。  
“叫的还挺好听，”男人被柔软高热的肠道包裹着只觉得爽到上天，“给老子多叫两声助助兴、快！叫啊！”同时用手狠狠地打了Vergil的屁股。  
啪、啪、啪……一下、两下、三下……每打一下都会让肠道不自主的震颤收缩，裹紧男人的阴茎，男人越爽就越使劲打。  
男人的拍打和Vergil低沉颤抖的叫声惹得好多人驻足往巷子里张望——这里是有名的暗娼街，大家来干什么都不言而喻。  
男人快得很，连带着问价口交射精十分钟完事，从口袋里拿出一枚500的硬币扔在仍然跪趴着的Vergil的身边，提起裤子出了巷子，旁边围观的人立刻笑着凑上来问：“兄弟，那个，”说着朝着巷子努努嘴，“什么价啊？爽不爽啊？”  
“他妈的当然爽啊！射一次只要500！”  
还没等男人说完，围在巷口的就全部像抢食的狗一样扑进了巷子里。  
Vergil这下子很满足了，他被男人们平趴着抱起来操。  
有人拿小刀割破了他的裤子，把他的裤子扯成破布条，但是靴子却还完好的裹在他有力纤长的小腿上，然后把阴茎蹭着靴子和小腿之间的空隙操进去，最后射进了他的靴子里；还有人在操他的腿弯——掰动他的大腿小腿挤压自己的阴茎，然后射出的精液顺着大腿朝着屁股流淌。  
肠道里的阴茎和按摩棒差不多大，却比按摩棒长出一个指节的长度。阴茎的主人好像对操男人很有经验，次次狠狠地抽出之后朝着前列腺的角度狠狠顶进来，然后再蹭着前列腺全根没入。  
这是自己动手没尝试过的快感，Vergil的生理性泪水流的没停过，他想大声的叫出来，却没办法逃开塞在他嗓子眼里的那根，热热的顶着小舌头享受因为咽反射而不断抽搐缩紧的喉咙——真是绝妙的享受。  
抬着Vergil胸腹部的人手一只在他身上游走，精瘦的肌肉再被操的时候绷紧的触感太美好了，紧实柔韧的就像是才被锻出来的、裹上丝绸的武士刀。  
两边的乳头被不同的手法挤压——一边是轻柔的捻、连带着乳肉也被揉搓；另一边是掐着乳尖拉扯，松开弹回之后又用指尖戳弄乳头的小孔。  
手里被塞上阴茎，已经等不及的男人们开始变得大度，甚至愿意和别人一起享用漂亮的手掌。  
也有人在Vergil的腋下磨蹭自己的阴茎，腋下那一块软肉太过脆弱了——平时不受日晒不受风吹的，一时间被狠狠地操弄，可怜兮兮的传递着刺痛的感觉给大脑，可大脑却被其他快感和痛感刺激到根本无法调动肌肉逃开。  
腰窝被人用来盛放精液，黏黏糊糊的，随便一动就会顺着肌肉给躯体多增加一道黄白色的水痕。马甲和风衣没有被脱下，蹭上了一层层精液的布料开始变硬变粗糙，每一次蹭过身体都让Vergil觉得自己的衣服都在操弄淫荡的自己。  
Vergil觉得自己的皮肤——不管内部还是外部的——都要被蹭破了，全身上下被蹭、被捏、被掐、被咬，没有一处不是火辣辣的，但是Vergil还是觉得好爽，至少他现在什么也不用想，只用等着阴茎来操就可以了。  
聚在这条小巷子里的人越来越多，他们都等着操Vergil，没有人不想操他，他那么漂亮、同时还便宜。  
有两个人尝试把阴茎一起塞进Vergil的肠道里，被堵住喉咙根本没法说出拒绝的话的Vergil只能不停地摇头和扭动腰身，却被男人们狠狠地固定住然后疼痛从身体的各个地方传来——皮肉被掐被捏、最严重的是脸颊，被甩了好几个巴掌，Vergil被打到耳鸣，然后那两根阴茎一鼓作气的捅了进去。那一瞬间Vergil被撕裂的剧痛和异样的快感袭击、直接昏了过去。  
一波又一波人操过Vergil、但是等待着操他的人永远不见少，甚至越来越多，突然从巷子的另一边传来两声枪响。  
“好了，朋友们，这个人被我看中了，我要带走他，”开枪的人从阴影里走出来，背上背着一把巨大的剑、两把手枪的扳机都挂在食指上，他朝着一群像发情的狗一样的男人们说：“可以请你们走开把这个人让给我吗？”  
“草你妈的你谁啊？凭什么让……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”喊话的男人的挥手的时候手掌被一枪打穿，血雾飞溅撒了周围人一身。  
“现在可以了吗？”Dante裂开嘴笑着问。  
然后不到一分钟这条小巷就清场了——除了摊在地上动不了的Vergil。  
Dante走过去打算扶着Vergil回家，他刚刚解决了雇主的驱魔任务，打算抄近路去看看草莓圣代还有没有，却没想到会在这个地点、这个时间、看到这样的Vergil。  
踩着满地的500円走到Vergil身边蹲下，丝毫不介意风衣的下摆沾到精液，拍拍Vergil的脸：“嘿、Vigi，回家吗？”  
Vergil努力的睁开眼，他认出是Dante了，他想说些什么却发现自己没法发声，喉咙里被塞了些东西，他只能努力的单手撑起上半身，另一只手扣住喉咙，想把东西吐出来，但是肌肉却没有顺遂，他只能无力地重新倒下去。  
不过“善解人意”的弟弟懂了哥哥的想法，他扶着Vergil跪坐起来，上半身向前倾，然后空出一只手伸进Vergil的嘴里按压舌根，终于，Vergil把东西吐出来了——黄黄白白的精液里夹杂着好几枚500円的硬币。  
这群男人玩的太过分了。  
然后Dante又按着Vergil给他催吐了好几次，直到Vergil快要把胆汁吐出来才罢休。  
半昏半醒间的Vergil被自己弟弟的催吐手法折磨到泪流满面呜呜咽咽，无力反抗如此粗暴行为只能从喉咙里挤压着哼哼唧唧断断续续的喊着“dante”。  
Dante盯着看了好一会自己哥哥脏污的脸，然后把哥哥的马甲重新扣上，风衣顺好盖住大腿，扛在肩膀上、另一手拎起装着哥哥辛苦赚来的一袋子500円硬币。  
是时候回家了。


End file.
